1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal which can provide a user with information in various ways by dividing its back case.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Recently, some mobile terminals come with their backside divided into a plurality of sections. This is to get a frequency band for an antenna since the back case is used as the antenna.
Regarding this, the use of the back case of a mobile terminal as an antenna was conventionally proposed. FIGS. 13 and 14 are illustrations of the use of the back case of a conventional mobile terminal 50 and 90 as an antenna.
First, referring to FIG. 13, on the backside of the mobile terminal 50, a first section 10 and a second section 20 are electrically separated by a first non-conductive member 41, and the second section 20 and a third section 30 are separated by a second non-conductive member 42. In this instance, the first section 10 and the third section 30 are used as antenna radiators.
FIG. 14 illustrates insulative members 65a and 66a formed as far as the side of the mobile terminal 90 whose back case is made of metal to be used as an antenna. That is, the back case is divided into an upper case 60, a lower case 70, and a middle case 70 by the first and second insulative members 65 and 66. Besides, part of a side frame 85 is made of a metal material, at least one gap 65a and 66a is provided on the side frame 85, and the gaps 65a and 66a are filled with an insulating material.
Though there has been the conventional technology that uses the back case as part of an antenna, the part by which the back case is divided and separated has been merely used to separate a metal member (back case).
Therefore, space generated by dividing the back case cannot be used, so there is a need to use the space.